Mobile devices have become increasingly popular. Moreover, advancements in technology have resulted in development of various mobile communication standards for delivering high-capacity data and voice services to the mobile devices. Users of mobile devices are constantly moving, thereby roaming and camping in different networks. Network service providers are challenged to provide high quality voice and data services as mobile devices roam and camp in networks.